Random Craziness!
by StephiHope
Summary: Okay I'm not so good with this whole summary thing BUT it's a pretty random fan fiction for Super Smash Brothers Brawl were I buy the brawlers on eBay. Pairs... MexIke just joking but read! Oh yeah review if you like or *coughs* flames.I take suggestions
1. You brought us one eBay!

Diddy Kong

Donkey Kong

Ike (I LOVE you)

King Dedede

Lucario

Lucas

Meta Knight

Pikman & Olimar

Pit

Pokemon trainer (squritle, ivysaur, charizard)

R. O. B.

Solid Snake (Go Liquid! I DIDN'T SAY IT!)

Sonic the Hedgehog

Wario

Wolf

Bowser

Captain Falcon

Falco Lombandi

Fox McCloud

Ganondorf

Kirby

Luigi

Mario

Marth (when I first got melee I thought he was a girl… ^-^')

Mr. Game and Watch… aka MR. PICKLES when playing the game I choose random character and it choose Mr. Game and Watch. So when I used his move to fling stuff he flung a sausage BUT I thought it was a black fuzzy pickle and yelled really loud, "ITS A FUZZY PICKLE!" Don't be a pervert you have to remember I was 10 at the time so "pickles" weren't on my mind. So from that day on he became Mr. Pickles.)

Ness

Pikachu

Princess Peach

Princess Zelda/ Sheik (I thought Sheik was a boy for the longest time until I was conversing with one of my friends and he was like, "Sheik is one hot chick." My reaction was: "OoO wha…" Then he explained that I was an idiot and needed to be shot.

Samus Aran/ Zero Suit Samus (I also thought she was a boy until Brawl and was playing as her and grabbed the smash ball and lost her suit. My reaction was O.O I am so gender confused

Jigglypuff

Ice Climbers

Toon Link

Yoshi

"Hello everyone StephiHope here and reporting for duty! I would like to say that I am the 'controller' of the brawler's lives," She said saluting. "But you may call me Stephi. Okay I've gotten request to write a Super Smash Brothers Brawl fan fiction so… TA-DA!" Confetti flies around her.

"Any who let's begin…"

The brawlers sat in the large living room of the new mansion they'd all be staying at. They had no idea why they were even there. They all got a note saying report to 789 (get it seven ate nine) Brawlers Avenue signed by StephiHope… who ever that was. They all looked at one another and sighed.

The door leading outside burst open to reveal… ME! "Alright Brawlers! I see that all of you are present," checks the list to make sure. "Good all 34 of you. I am the host StephiHope and you will be my lackeys."

The brawlers stood agape. What had she just said, that they were her what? Lackeys?

Many of the brawlers raised a protest shouting things along the lines of, "What?! Lackeys?! Are you crazy?!"

"Nope," she said with a wide flashy grin. "I-AM-INSANE! But," she said in a singsong voice, "For lack of a better word I am your master."

"MASTER!" many cried out.

"Yes your master and you have to follow all my rules," she said happily as though the brawler's lives meant nothing to her.

The brawlers couldn't believe this. They all had to be dreaming even if it meant they were dreaming the same dream! How did this crazy woman become their_ master? _Many voiced their opinions about being servants to the crazed woman. How in the hell were they her servants.

"I bought all of you on eBay." She said with the straightness face, no sign of a smile.

O.O "Wha… you bought us on eBay…your lying." said the brave Captain Falcon. All the brawlers stood jaws open. How could you buy people on eBay that wasn't possible was it? It couldn't be.

"Yep. And line up and listen well because I paid good money for all of you."

"How much did you pay?" asked Marth.

"10 dollars."

"WHAT!!!!!! Ten dollars that isn't a lot!!!" nearly all the brawlers yelled. Ten dollars they should be worth a fortune. But no 10 dollars.


	2. Ten Dollars

Okay so last time I brought the Brawlers on eBay... yes eBay. I payed 10 whole dollars for the whole group!! That was a lot of money let me tell you. Okay any way FINALLY Chapter 2. My friend was going to kill me if I didn't update.

The Brawlers looked at the women that held their lives in her hand. She must have been lying to them.

"Do you have any proof?" asked Wolf as he watched quietly.

"Yep ^-^" she said with a wide grin on her face.

"..." everyone waited for her to show the proof but she just stood there with her hands on her hips smiling away like a lunatic. She most not of had the proof. She just stood there not even moving form her spot near the door.

"Well?" all the brawlers said in unison.

"Oh here it is," she said removing a piece of paper from her back pocket. She unfolded it to show the brawlers. They read the piece of paper silently. The first to finish reading was Mario amazingly enough.

"Wha you tellin' me that Nintendo has sold us out?" he asked in a fruity Italian accent. (Don't get me wrong, I LOVE Italian accents but I had Mario's it's so fruity and gay .)

"Yep and for 10 dollars. I could buy a house cheaper than that," she said folding the piece of paper and placing it back in her pants pocket. (Yes some one bought a HUGE house on eBay for around 2 dollars. 2 DOLLARS!!!!! I could have my own place by now, just think of the possibilities).

"But why did they sell us?" asked the lovely Princess Peach.

"Because they needed they money."

"How the heck is ten dollars going to help!!!" All the brawlers yelled in unison. They were getting good at this, thinking on the same track and even saying the same things.

"Well lets just say that they really were desperate." With that being said Stephi hoped on top of the kitchen counter and said drill sergeant like, "Okay everyone, line up and listen up because I am not repeating myself."

"Wait a mintue, what did you say?" asked Ness with his all-to-innocent-childish-complex-look.

"I said lis- Wait a minute! Don't play dumb with me," she said kicking a vase from the bar she stood on at his head.

The vase hit his head with a _smack_ and a whimpered _omf_ escaped the boys lips. His eyes swirled and he fell over from dizziness.

"Okay there are a few house rules you need to know if you plan to live in my mansion:

#1: no one and I mean no one but the host, which is me by the way, may leave the Smash mansion.

#2: When I say you have to brawl, YOU BRAWL!

#3: have a nice stay... oh and don't touch my cookies! ^-^

Does anyone have any questions?"

The mercenary Ike raised his hand.

"Yes Ike? What is your question?" Stephi asked looking at the blue haired youth.

"When can we leave," he asked getting straight to the point.

"Never!" She yelled happily hugging the blue haired youth. "Never ever EVER!" she said rubbing her cheek against his. He blushed and tried to push the crazy lunatic woman away.

"You know you can't keep us here against our will," said a deadly voice in the back. All the brawlers turned to see Snake leaning against the far wall.

"I payed for you guys and if you even try to escape you will wish you were never born," Stephi said a dark cloud of pure evilness fell over her form. All the brawlers including Snake backed up away from the flaming girl. She took a deep breath and the cloud vanish slowly after. She closed her eyes and smiled from ear to ear. "Okay I will assign duties to each and everyone of you. You will all have house hold duties and if I hear of any slacking... lets just say you will die."

The brawlers were now officially afraid of there master and was afraid to disobey the scary owner of their lives.

Okay okay yes I know I haven't uploaded another chapie in... EVER but I was busy sorry. That and my chapter are only two pages long... who cares. Okay thanks and review if you know what's good for you.


	3. Updates

Hello people! What's up? …. I really don't care. Alright so I have some updates for you guys. People have started "buying" the brawlers. So inclusion the highest bidder can "own" the brawlers.

Yay! (sarcasm) Okay even if you buy the brawlers I still own the poor saps and their contracts (waves them in the air) Pretty much meaning you make them do your bidding but I am still their (cough) master. And ultimately they still obey me! Mwahahaha and there's nothing you can do about it. Have a nice day! ^-^

Alright a few bidders have all ready made their purchases for the sad excuse for brawlers.

Pikana has purchased Pikachu for $20 and the cook Kirby for $15.

Velociraptor Girl (or VG for short) has bought Pit for $20 and Meta Knight for $100

Gabrielle (or Bree for short) has went and purchased Link for $15 and Toon Link for $13

Okay so add that all up and you get... (thinks for a mintue) equals $183! Yay I'm rich! Not really. Yep that's it for now. And if you click the little green button at the bottom called the review button I might update faster... maybe. It is my senior year after all and my senior project is not going to do it self. I wish.

Oh forgot to mention that Ike is not for sale. He is my personal servant and you can not persuade me into selling him. Because I'll laugh.

Ike: What!

Stephi!: Yup I own you ^-^ (hugs him tightly)

Ike: (sweatdrops) But...

Stephi: If you put up a fight and don't listen to me I'll make you wear this maid dress and HEELS! (holds up a girly pink lacy short maid outfit along with 10 inch highs)

Ike: but it'll clash with my hair.

Stephi: O.O...Ike...are...you...gay?

Ike: Oh yes I am _SO_ gay (sarcasm)

Stephi: What! Really! I'm telling everyone! (runs toward the kitchen)

Ike: Wait! I was being sarcastic! (sign) She did this once before to a close friend and though they were gay until they told her she didn't get sarcasm. That idiot. Well tune in next time for the new Chapter to see what house duties we poor innocence brawlers get throwing into.

Captain Falcon: OH-MY-JEZ, IKE! Stephi told me you were gay (places arm around Ike's shoulders) Wanna hang out sometime baby? (gay sexy voice on)

Ike: O.O Stephi! For all that is holy HELP ME!!!! (runs far far far far away)

Captain Falcon is NOT gay! I just couldn't resist the urge to insult him and his tight wearing butt. The reason I pick on him is because he always uses Falcon kick and knocks me out the ring. EVIL CF

Ike: (fedle position in the corner) Not gay, not gay (whispering)

Stephi: (walks up to him and sits) Ike ya know Captain Falcon isn't gay, I set this whole thing up for you using the evil sarcasm on me.

Ike: YOU WHAT!!!!!

Stephi: Yup. That's what you get for using sarcasm on me ^-^ I payed Falcon in cookies

Ike: You payed him in f'ing cookies to hit on me! (flames all around him)

Stephi: Sure did their my special cookies^-^ (smiles nicely) Here have one (shoves a cookie into Ike's unsuspecting mouth)

Ike: (chews and swallows) For all that is holy! They are so... so...

Stephi: Yes ^-^

Ike: wonderful! (hugs Stephi) Give me another!

Stephi: Nope

Ike: TT-TT But I want the cookie (puppy dog eyes)


End file.
